Because of you
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Heinz has a feeling he might be failing in this relationship with Perry. Can Perry raise his selfesteam up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 The first date the first break up

Quanktumspirit: "Part 2 of the 'Hook up' story by odd-gelato. Heinz feels like he might be failing in this relationship too. Can Perry raise his self esteem back up?"

* * *

It was a nervous day today for Heinz Doofenshmirtz, for the first time since his wife split from him, he was going on a date... no date was to formal he was just going to a coffee shop with his newly made friend, Perry Fletcher. The good looking teacher from his daughters classes.

Even though it was just an outing Heinz couldn't help but be excited. He had a good wash, even washed his car. He got into a nice pair of new jeans, sneakers and top after his job.

Then he drove down to Vanessa's college. Even though it was his ex-wife Charlean's turn to pick their daughter up, Heinz wanted to catch Perry at the school. Seeing as he doesn't know the man's home address, and seeing as both men had sex in a hotel room didn't help with knowing his address.

As Heinz pulled up he noticed all the college kids have long since left. And the place was deserted. Heinz looked left and right trying to work out where Perry might have parked his car. But he couldn't tell.

In a text message he received stood clearly: 'Meet me in the teachers car parking lot. ; ) Perry.'

Heinz arrived bang on time and waited, he saw plenty of young teenagers leave the school as the last bell went and waited, he saw his ex-wife Charlean's car pull up and picking their daughter up, he and Charlean just gave each other a brief nod before they left the school grounds and he still waited.

Heinz checked every 2 minuets his phone if he had received a new message, nothing. The man gritted his teeth, he then saw at least 10 different male and female tutors leaving the building too, even the cleaners. But none of them were Perry. Heinz was about to cry, as he noticed he had his car parked next to a red convertible, owned by a snobby looking teacher. He still had his name tag on and Heinz identified him as a Mr June, maths teacher.

This man seemed to be laughing in his phone, Heinz also noted that he was much older looking then Perry. He was talking to some one on the phone loudly. Heinz rolled his window down to hear what he was saying.

"Oh yes we surely showed him. - Mr Fletcher has received the warning now, and like you asked sir he is locked up in the classroom- at least until tomorrow, by then he will have learned his lesson about admitting openly about his homosexuality- yes ok see you soon- bye." The man said and smirked.

Heinz bent his head low, some how he thinks this was not a real teacher. As 'Mr June' took off his jacket and name tag Heinz's heart stopped, he recognised that oddly shaped head anywhere. It was an old ex LOVEMUFFIN member, Dr Diminutive. What was he doing here? Did he work with Perry? And where was Mr Fletcher anyway?

Heinz had a bad feeling about this, as Dr Diminutive left the school grounds as well Heinz couldn't wait. He jumped out of his car and entered the building. He quickly went threw his head which room Perry might be in. It didn't help, so Heinz just began walking up and down the school floors calling out Perry's full name and trying all the doors, which were all locked of course.

"Mr Perry Fletcher,- Mr Fletcher where are you?"

Suddenly Heinz froze, he was in front of a door labelled 'Chemical storage'. And a loud crash was heard, as well as mumbling sounds. Heinz didn't know if it actually was Perry in there, he picked his phone up and dialled the phone number again. Positive, he heard Perry's ring tone.

"PERRY STEP BACK FROM THE DOOR!" Heinz warned him.

He had to get him out of there, with all his might Heinz threw himself at the door, the door gave way and Heinz spotted Perry. Poor Perry was tied up and gagged, Heinz saw that he has a gash wound on his head also. Heinz removed the gag first and then the 'hand cuffs'.

Without saying anything, Perry Fletcher grabbed Heinz's hand, his 'school bag' and dragged him outside. Once the two reached the last two cars Perry jumped into his and made a moving gesture for Heinz to follow him. Both men left the school grounds and took to the road.

Heinz saw that they arrived at the Danville police department. Perry got out of the car, Heinz followed shortly after and held the door open for him. Perry smirked and walked in.

They were greeted by a round police officer. He looked up and sighed as he saw Perry.

"Oh no, not again Perry Fletcher. This has been what? Your 3rd police report this year?" He asked.

Perry hung his head, "Sorry Peter British, but I can't change the way I am."

"Has it grown worse?" Peter asked worried.

Heinz looked at both men shocked, "Worse? You mean this wasn't the first time you have been harmed?"

"Nope, Mr Fletcher gets at least 3 beatings a month and only reports it once every 5 years if I can get anything out of him." Peter British explained.

"Perry that is unacceptable, those 'schlaeger' beaters have to be brought before justice." Heinz panicked.

But Perry shook in his coat, "No, no Heinz and Peter. I... I can't give you any names or details. It will only get worse."

"Well I can. I recognised one of the hit men." Heinz said mad. "It was-"

Perry quickly leaped up and held his hand over Heinz's mouth. "NO, NO, NO Heinz... please just trust me. I will cope with it. Please don't tell them a single word. Sorry that we have waisted your time Sargent. Heinz we are going. Our reservation is going to be late."

Perry dragged Heinz back out of the police station. Then he drove with Heinz away from the cold justice house. Feeling all of a sudden cold like a Arctic storm brewing in his heart.

* * *

Heinz followed Perry for a short while. The two men arrived at a restaurant called: 'Lotsa Pasta' for their official first date. Heinz smiled, one of his personal favourite. But he was still worried over Perry's well being. Perry jumped back out of his car, motioned for Heinz to follow. Heinz got out and was then dragged up to the door.

The waiters seemed to know him, despite there being a queue of about 10 guests in front of them, Perry and Heinz were quickly lead to a nice table at the back of the restaurant.

A waiter was even there ready to serve them, Perry just carefully pulled his arm down. Heinzs breath stopped as he saw the tied up marks on it.

The waiter nodded his head and both men were quickly handed the menus, 2 glasses, some red wine and even some bread sticks. As well as the first aid kit. Before Perry could even get himself cleaned up, Heinz jumped in to help. As he had the teachers arm wrapped in a band aid did Perry finally speak again.

"I'm sorry Mr Doofenshmirtz. Today has just nat been me day." Perry sighed and took a gulp from his glass.

Heinz shook his head, "It's ok. What happened though?"

"I was holding a speech about equality and that everyone has to be accepted for who we are. One student by a name I will not mention, screamed then out that I am gay and have a bf. I challenged him with the facts, but instead of listening, some lads began screaming that being gay was a sickness, others fled the class room and 6 students started beating on me. They then gagged me, threw me into the supply closet where you found me and closed the door. I was shocked that they knew, for not even the teachers knew I fancy men. Then you found me and freed me from my imprisonment." Perry explained.

Heinz was no teacher to be looked down upon, and maths was one of his stronger points, "You have been locked up for about 7 hours?"

Perry sighed and nodded his head. Heinz hung his head and shook in his coat. Perry blinked and quickly gave his friend a hug.

"Please Heinz, there is nothing to be ashamed of." Perry said and hugged him.

But Heinz didn't think so, "If the reason for your injury is me Perry... then I think we should better give up. I don't want to endanger your life."

"Bullshit Heinz. I would go threw it all over again. I do not regret ever being with you. That first night we both had together was one of the best night of my life. I wouldn't trade you in for anything in the world. Not even peace in my class." Perry said smiling.

Heinz's face heated up, their waiter came back a short while later and asked what they wanted. Perry nodded to Heinz that he could begin.

Heinz smiled and picked the menu up, "I'll have the chicken, bacon and cheese pasta please."

"Good choice, I'll just have the chicken, potato and broccoli over baked please." Perry said.

The waiter nodded his head and served them as well some more wine. As the two men were left alone again Perry looked at his date again. Heinz was twiddling a bit with his lovely long fingers, and Perry noticed on his ring finger was a stain of having a ring on it.

During the time they slept with each other and had the action with one another, Perry never noticed that Heinz was married. And seeing as Heinz didn't have anything to talk about, Perry wanted to know what his 'relationship status' was.

"Heinz, have you been, or are you married?" Perry asked.

Heinz blinked, "Did I tell you anything about my ex relationship?"

Perry shook his head, Heinz's face turned red and held his head. He breath calmly before facing his 'friend'.

"Well Perry, I meet my ex-wife Charlene In 1997, we both dated for 2 years before marrying. On the 15th of June 2001 our daughter Vanessa was born. Then about 5 years after Vanessa was born me and Charlean have lost interest in each other. We had no common ground, nothing to talk about, the sex stopped instantly as she was pregnant with Vanessa and we never started it up again. We grew bored and Charlean then asked me for a divorce. I agreed to let her find some one to make her more happier then I could. And she did, according to my daughter she is dating a guy called Sam Trafford. If things work well out for them then she has my blessing to marry him. But I don't want or can find any reasons to want to be with her again. And seeing as she has moved on from me I would like to try the same thing." Heinz said, but then grew quickly quiet and turned red.

Perry's own face heated up, 'If Heinz wishes to move on and find a new love... maybe I could become it. I would love to try.'

Before another discussion could be brought up their foods arrived. Perry and Heinz remained silence and consumed their meal and the wine together. Making sure not to get too drunk. After the meal Heinz agreed to pay for the meal.

"My treat as a thank you for coming with me." Heinz smiled.

Perry smiled back at him, "Thank you very much Heinz."

Heinz paid and both men left the restaurant. During the walk Perry suddenly felt like his heart was burning. He walked closer to Heinz and took his hand, carefully he tangled his fingers with Heinz.

Instead of pulling instantly away from him, Heinz seemed to cherish holding his 'friends' fingers and hand. Perry chuckled and held his friends hands. Just then Heinz stopped.

"Um... so now what Perry? D... do you want to go home?" Heinz asked nervously.

Perry stopped and gave it some thought, "Um... sure. Would you like to go over... and maybe watch a movie?"

Heinz smiled and nodded, Perry nodded too and they walked back to Perry's flat.

Just as the two friends got there, Perry pulled out his set of keys. Heinz saw Perry had a Platypus figurine dangling from his house keys. Perry turned the lock and the door clicked.

Everything normal, or so Heinz thought. Perry however froze on the spot, Heinz tried to push his 'friend' into his home but Perry pushed firmly against him.

"Something is wrong." Perry said and looked at his friend. "Sorry Heinz please stay right where you are at the moment. I have to check something."

Heinz blinked and did as he was asked. Perry pushed the door further and poked his head in, he sniffed the air and smelt freshly brewed tea, he heard the radio playing and the aftermath smell of vanilla pudding. Perry chuckled and shook his head.

"I thought so. Heinz follow me please, but stay quiet. I want to catch him of guard." Perry grinned and entwined his fingers with Heinz.

Both men entered Perry's room, Perry walked right past the kitchen where the vanilla smell was coming from and entered the living room. Heinz saw several photos of Perry and another man.

Perry and Heinz saw the TV was running on the hit TV show 'Dangerous Deeds' in which a crime happened and the viewer must solve it by next week. Perry rolled his eyes, Heinz however caught sight of some bright pink hair.

"You can ring me up Pinky Chichester, I have a mobile phone you know." Perry said calmly.

The man jumped out of his skin and turned now completely around. Heinz came face to face with a man, wearing a pink T-shirt, white trousers with flowers dotting the design, this man has bright pink hair cut short and his eyes were a faint purple colour.

The man blinked and looked between Perry and Heinz very confused.

"I... I'm sorry Perry. I just had a electric shortage at my house and I didn't want to miss my hit series." Pinky explained.

Heinz blinked, "Um... I think some introductions are necessary. Hi, my name is Heinz Doofenshmirts and my profession is being a teacher."

"Hi Heinz, my name is Pinky Chichester, and my job is being a strip dancer and I some times pop over at my friends house." Pinky said smiling.

Heinz nodded, "Well ok... If you would need anything Perry, you got my number... um so... I'm off then."

"Hu? Heinz wait-" Perry said confused, but Heinz was already out the door.

Heinz quickly walked back to his home. As he looked at Perry's home he noticed it is quite good looking, in a nice neighbourhood. And even though Heinz wanted to stay longer and talk more with Perry... Seeing that man sitting in his home ripped Heinz's spirit in half.

'Is that maybe Perry's room mate, friend, boyfriend or even husband? Perry did visit the gay bar so that he could be already in a gay relationship.' Heinz thought.

And how that Pinky looked, wow long pink hair, baby blue eyes and wearing an all pink T-shirt and trousers. He is good looking no doubt.

* * *

Back with Pinky and Perry

Perry was left dumbstruck, standing in his home he was actually planning on maybe cuddling with Heinz on his sofa, maybe kissing him, just being with him. Instead Heinz ran off like a chicken, leaving him in his home with all these hot emotions bubbling in his stomach.

Pinky saw Perry's far off view and quickly got up, he walked to the kitchen fridge, got two cold beers out and handed one too Perry, they opened the bottles, clicked them together and then had a long drink.

The alcohol burned a bit in Perry's throat but it helped calm his mind down. Pinky had two gulps from his beer before setting the bottle down. The two friends just remained seated.

Then Pinky broke the silence, "Perry, that man that was just with you... is that him? Your hook up from the pub you had a one night stand with?"

"Yes Pinky. Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz his name is. I then re-meet him at my class where his daughter is being taught by me and he asked me out. A true hunk I must admit." Perry smiled.

"True Perry, a good looking guy... but what are you going to do now? I think he's scared of me." Pinky said.

Perry blinked, true... by how quickly Heinz fled his home, something must be on his mind. Pinky left his spot again and handed Perry the house phone, Perry sighted, picked his house phone up and quickly dialled Heinz's number.

* * *

Heinz Doofenshmirtz reached his home, still feeling like his heart was ripped out of his chest, he breath harder to try and calm down, it didn't help. Suddenly his house phone rang. He blinked and picked the house phone up.

"Hello." Heinz said confused.

"Heinz? Why have you suddenly left again? I just wanted to see a movie with you at my house." Perry asked threw the phone hurt.

Heinz blinked back tears, "I... I'm sorry Perry... b..."

There was a short pause.

"Heinz? Please what's wrong? You are hurting and I want to help you." Perry asked, the hurt in his voice was easily heard.

"Sorry Perry... b... but I don't want to endanger your relationship with the other man." Heinz said and shook in his coat.

Another pause, then Perry spoke again, "Endanger my relationship? With the man in my flat?"

"Yes Perry. You and your husband-" Heinz was about to say, But Perry cut him off.

"Heinz I am not-" Perry was about to say.

Just then Heinz heard the other man again, "Perry can I order for our dinner some Mexican food?"

"Pinky I am in the middle of an important discussion, plus it is your turn to pick- sorry about that Heinz, anyway-" Perry was about to continue.

But Heinz has heard enough, "Please don't make it any harder Perry. Enjoy your evening with your husband... maybe in a few days time we could meet up again... but for now I want a break."

There was a long silence, just the sound of a distant broken tap. Perry was blinking at his flat and Heinz was shaking in his shoes, feeling his heart in his throat.

Perry then broke the silence, "I understand Heinz... if... if you want to see me again... whenever that may be... I will always be there for you..."

"I... I think I love you Perry... but I'm not too sure now..." Heinz said as he began to cry.

"I love you too, for certain Heinz... I can wait." Perry said, but the heart break could still be heard.

Heinz nodded and hung the phone up, cutting the line. Had he done the right thing?

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "WAAAAHHHHH... Please review." (Grabs a tissue, cleaning my tears and nose.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 Two saving souls

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Indeed, as promised Perry avoided Heinz. He couldn't believe how quickly his life had turned on his head, twice. First he hooked up with a clearly gay hunk, and now his 'friend' wanted a break despite not being together for more than 24 hours.

Pinky sat in his chair and hung his head, he may be one of Perry's closest friends to date, and gay himself, but if Perry was hurting badly then it was hurting him in return.

"P... Perry I'm... I can't apologise for how badly I made you and your love interest feel." Pinky said and shook.

Perry cleaned his tears, "It's... it's ok Pinky."

"No, Perry go after him. Tell him how badly you feel for him." Pinky tried to encourage him.

"No Pinky, I... I just can't. You've heard what he said. He wants a break, and I will give him one." Perry said.

"My, my, my. First you fall in love and then back out of love. What for a confused world we live in." Pinky chuckled.

That didn't encourage Perry at all. Instead he left for his room.

Inside his room Perry opened his phone back up. He read the text messages they have sent each other in the last 2 days. Just reading the passion they both have placed in their carefully selected words made this sudden break up more harder to swallow.

And before Perry self destructs this relationship too, he placed a lock on his phone from Heinz's mobile number. Making sure he won't ring his love up and mess it up even more. He just needs time to think.

* * *

Back with Heinz

Heinz reached his address by foot. As he entered his flat Heinz fled into his lounge.

That he truly has placed a stop on his new relationship, only a few hours after hooking himself a boyfriend made this a bitter pill to swallow. He needed someone to pour his worrying soul out too, and he knew exactly who.

Heinz got his phone and dialled his Psychology doctor up. After a few short discussions he had an appointment with him in 2 hours. Heinz left his flat again and walked to the hospital.

He was a patient there almost 3 years ago, you see a few years ago, after his wife divorced herself from him, Heinz felt like he was a failure at everything. His parents didn't see him since he moved out of the home 10 years ago, his first wife Charlean divorced herself from him, and no one really wanted to be his friend.

Then as he... tried to overdose on medication to end his life, he was sent to a Psychologist. They had almost meetings every day, Heinz would talk and Dr Paul Amber would take notes, study what he said and then come up with a diagnostic and medication. It often helped, despite the diagnosis being: 'Social Stigmatise', 'depression', 'anxious-avoidance' and many others.

Still, despite the colourful plate full of problems, Heinz still managed to become a teacher, get the job at the school, and sometimes be accepted by the college and students as a normal person.

Heinz remembered one saying from Dr Amber: 'Unless you want to live in a convent Heinz, you'd better get your social skills up and running. Stop sticking your head in the sand and start talking to other human beings.' And it helped, he became friends with various teacher's, students and parents alike.

But with Perry?... Heinz didn't know.

Dr Paul Amber opened the door to his place, Heinz nodded to him and walked threw. Inside the room with his friend Heinz saw various images of the brain, the full chemistry table and a skeleton. Heinz sat in a chair opposite from his Psychology, Dr Amber got a clean sheet out, walked up to the cupboard and placed the last patients file away, he fished Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts file back out again and placed it on the desk.

Only then did he actually look up and aknowledged that Heinz has been sitting opposite of him for the past 3 minuets. He could tell that Heinz was a mess. Before he screamed his head off at him, Dr Amber sighed.

"Welcome back Heinz Doofenshmirts. What happened now?" Dr Amber asked.

Heinz bowed his head, "Its a complicated story Dr Amber... I... I'm just going to start from the beginning."

And Heinz did, he told Dr Amber how he has now classified himself as gay. That he had at the beginning no luck landing himself as much as a date with anyone, and that a few days ago he slept with Mr Perry Fletcher, his daughters teacher.

"Well it sounds alright." Dr Amber said smiling, but then a frown appeared on his head, "But what happened after that? If everything was going smoothly, why are you not with him now?"

"That is the stand point of my problem." Heinz said and broke into a set of tears. "I... I think Mr Fletcher is using me, to cheat on his boyfriend, Pinky Chichester. As I saw them both in Perry's room, I... I knew I didn't stand a chance to remain with Perry. I want Perry to try and fix his relationship with Pinky. So at least they both can have a happy ever after I could never achieve."

"Boyfriend? Perry is together with Pinky?" Dr Amber asked surprised.

Heinz nodded, Dr Amber wrote that down and read threw his notes all over again. Then he began to laugh a bit. Heinz blinked and looked at his doctor confused.

"Oh god Heinz, you are looking at all of that threw a wrong pair of glasses. One you don't know if Perry and Pinky are even together, two you stopped your relationship to Perry so sudden that he could not explain the situation before you both, and three I am sure if you both would sit down and talk it threw then everything would solve itself." Dr Amber explained.

But Heinz shook his head, "I... I can't."

Dr Amber sighed, "Heinz, the worst thing you can do is leave Perry. But don't do that. You two have a long way to go before you both can feel comfortable with being with each other. And talking is a vital if not the most important base of any relationship. You might even meet more friends of Perry, male and female. Are you just going to run away every time Perry wants to tell them what for a great guy you are? Heinz communication is the ABC of relationships."

Heinz blinked, he nodded, paid Dr Andrew for his time and walked back home. Was he really seeing the wrong side of things? Only Perry can answer that.

* * *

As Heinz got back home he sat himself back down. And seeing as it was now lunch time he walked to his cupboard to get himself a cup of tea and something decent to eat. But all his cupboards were empty.

Heinz checked for any note from his daughter, if she might have gone shopping after school. But nothing. So Heinz just sent her a text saying he was going shopping for a few hours and she shouldn't pick anything up.

After that was sent Heinz grabbed his shopping bags, his shopping list and he left for the shops. He got his bicycle out and road the short distant.

On his way threw the midday traffic Heinz was still thinking about Perry. There was indeed something about him that made the older man's heart race. Heinz was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to the traffic lights changing.

"WATCH OUT!" Was what Heinz heard.

Confused and shocked, Heinz slammed his breaks on, the car where the scream came from hit him and his bike, but luckily stopped right there and then.

From the car Heinz saw the same pink haired man, Mr Chichester. What was he doing here? Heinz looked left and right, it was clear to go. With all his might Heinz shot from the crossing to the shops. Pinky saw this, quickly indicated that he too wanted to go too the shops and he drove after the doctor.

Heinz arrived at the shops, quickly he jumped off his bike with the shopping bags. He looked left and right, no one to be seen, well apart from the normal shops and shoppers. He walked inside and shook his head to get Pinky out of his thoughts.

About 2 minuets later Pinky arrived at the shops too. He spotted Heinz's bike, he parked his car into the parking lot and followed after Heinz.

* * *

Inside the shops Heinz began working his way threw the shopping list. Eggs, butter, fish, milk and many other foods. He then git a text from Vanessa saying she didn't need anything and that he should get back safe and sound.

Heinz smiled and nodded, before working his way threw the vegetable list, tomatoes, cucumber, potatoes and so on.

Just as Heinz was going to turn in to the sweet Isle, some one came running up after him.

"Heinz Doofenshmirts wait please." Some one begged.

Heinz sighed, he turned round and saw Pinky again, this time completely out of breath.

"What do you want from me, Pinky?" Heinz asked.

"To explain myself to you Heinz. You have got the completely wrong idea of me and Perry." Pinky said.

Heinz glared as he grabbed a few more vegetables and then vanished into the drinks Isle. Pinky hot on his tail.

"I don't think so Pinky. You and Perry are together. You both hang out with each other and are clearly on good terms. I would just be a bad weed in both of your perfect and crisp garden of a relationship." Heinz pointed out.

Pinky shook his head, "Heinz, I am not together with Perry in that way. We are just good friends. My husband in fact is called Peter Pluto Chichester. He took my last name as his own. Me, Peter and Perry are all close friends, but I am only romantically involved with Peter."

"Then even more reasons for me to stay out of it." Heinz said gritting his teeth.

"No Heinz. You make Perry happy, you communicate with him in a way I have only experienced with my husband. Please Heinz, talk this out with Perry and come to a cross road. Did you even hear him out?" Pinky asked.

Heinz froze in his step. No he hasn't, he and Perry didn't talk since the break.

Heinz sighed, "Ok Pinky... maybe I should hear his side of the story."

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 Resolving the problem

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Heinz had a wash as he got back home and selected his nicest suit. He changed into the costume and walked downstairs.

Vanessa Doofenshmirts, his daughter from his first marriege, looked up from her studying books and noticed her father was dressed, for lack of a better word, very, very handsome.

However despite his neat and best clothes, Heinz face was a picture of nerves, he was running his hand over his face and hair countless times and walking around the room nervously.

"Dad everything ok?" Vanessa asked.

Heinz blinked as he cut his own rant and faced his daughter, "Sorry Vanessa. Yes... Pinky Chichester, that was the man's name just asked to meet up with me, his 'husband' Peter Pluto and Perry today. I want to see if Perry really still wishes to be with me or if I should rather give up on it all."

Vanessa walked up to her father and straightened his tie, she embraced him and then looked at her dad once more.

"Calm down dad. Would it really be so bad if you and Perry were just friends?" Vanessa asked smiling.

Heinz's face turned bright red, "No... no it won't be bad at all... however I don't know many 'friends' who just sleep with each other once and then see each other as 'friends'... V... Vanessa I really liked that evening I had with Mr Fletcher."

Vanessa smiled and hugged her father, "You'll see dad. Everything will work out fine. I know you, if there is something about Perry Fletcher then you can see it. You don't simply fall for any hot looking guy."

Heinz nodded, he bid his daughter goodbye and walked down the road. All along the way thinking about Perry, and how he wished to have this sorted out as soon as possible.

* * *

Perry Fletcher in the mean time has finished his next round of teaching work. He got washed and dressed in his small home and then read threw his text messages.

He asked both Pinky and Peter to come with him to his dinner with his 'boyfriend', because he wanted them both to explain to Heinz how they all stood around each other. And because Perry wanted to show of a bit with his lover.

As Perry got washed and changed into his own suit did he leave his home, he waited outside and then noticed a slim figure, wearing a handsome black suit walking down the road towards his home.

Perry's face lit up, "Heinz, hi."

Heinz looked up, but didn't smile much back at his 'lover', "Hi Perry."

"What's wrong deary? Don't you want to go out?" Perry asked as he straightened Heinz's suit a bit.

Heinz just shook his head, as he then noticed a black car pull up to the two. Out came the same pink haired man he saw at Perry's home. Pinky Chichester as he explained. The other door by the car opened and out came a slightly plumper man, he has raven black hair combed back sharply, he was wearing a white suit and has the most beautiful green eyes Heinz has ever noticed.

Perry however didn't look too pleased, "Pinky Chichester, did you have to bring Peter Chichester Pluto with you? You know how we stand around each other."

"Perry, I'm sorry you don't like him that much like me. But I promised your 'boyfriend' Heinz that I wanted to introduce my husband to him. Heinz Doofenshmirts, this is Peter Chichester Pluto. My husband for 3 years and counting." Pinky explained.

Peter ignored Perry and shook Heinz's hand. "And I'm working as a DJ at Pinky's strip club. So, should we go? Our reservations are ready in 15 minuets."

Heinz nodded his head a bit aquard, Perry smiled, the 4 'friends' got into the car and Perry drove his 'friends' down to the restaurant that he picked out.

Heinz turned on the radio because he was getting bored and Pinky quietly sang along with the melody. Peter smiled a bit at the song and bobbed his head along.

Heinz understood that both Peter and Pinky loved music a little too much, this was just to keep him awake. Perry however seemed to enjoy the music as well. He smiled and suddenly held Heinz's hand whiles still driving.

Heinz blinked, "Perry are you-"

"I just want you to enjoy the rhythme of the music as well Heinz. At the restaurant they do have a DJ stand as well. So it will be a night full of entertainment." Perry explained.

Heinz sighed, 'What did I get myself into?'

As Perry reached the restaurant the car parked itself in. Then the 4 friends got out and Pinky embraced Peter smiling.

"Let's rock this place." Peter chuckled and pulled out his shades.

Pinky nodded and let his husband lead the way. Heinz sighed, Perry smiled and held Heinz's hand as they walked inside of the restaurant. Perry informed the waiter that the 4 had a reservation and in 2 minuets flat they were lead to their table.

The friends sat down and were handed instantly the menu. After selecting the meal Peter decided to start a discussion with Heinz.

"So Heinz Doofenshmirts, were you born out of the US state? Your name sounds foren." Peter asked.

Heinz nodded, "Yes I was born in the town Druselstinien Germany... and I wouldn't want to discus my childhood, maybe Perry knows about it as we um... had our first night together, but it is too painful."

"It is a quite sad story and yes Heinz you did inform me at the party club." Perry explained an chuckled a bit.

Heinz sighed and hung his head. The meal came and the 4 resumed eating. As they were done with the meal the 4 friends heared the DJ playing another song.

Both Pinky and Peter instantly smirked, Peter got up and held his hand out to his beloved.

"May I have this dance Pinky?" Peter asked chuckling.

Pinky jumped out of his chair and curtised infront of him, "Of course you may darling."

Peter smirked, he lifted Pinky up by his waist, gave Heinz and Perry a mokingly 2 finger salute before twirling with Pinky around the dance floor.

Perry and Heinz chuckled as the other two men continued dancing, Heinz bobbed his head a bit to the rhythm, but neither he or Perry felt the rhythme like Pinky and Peter.

As they were about to resume into a discussion some one in the Restuarant suddenly snapped.

"EWWW you assholes, get of the dance floor. Keep your un-christian dirty selves where you belong you bastards of the devil." Some one screamed.

Peter and Pinky instantly stopped the dance. Pinky blinked back tears as he clutched his beloveds hands. Peter's eyes turned to thunder as he walked back off the dance floor. He found the traitor.

It was a 40 some what year old woman, wearing a black skirt, white blouse and has the darkest black hair either men have ever seen, her nose is long and her eyes were a dead gray colour, Peter glared harder and harder at her trying to burn her very soul out of her ungrateful body.

"Shut that filthy trap of yours you ungratefull witch. I accept my HUSBAND for who he is and I enjoy the good dance moves he has taught me. Don't you go swinging that rotten Christian bible over our heads. I have studied every page in it and no where does it say anything against a gay or lesbian relationship. You are just a under-graduated, paitrenising little witch who finds delight if every human would be normal. Well learn this now, no one is normal in this world, there are plenty of gay, lesbiands and straight relationships who don't need their tasts in lovers tested by a overly stumped little bitch. Got it?" Peter snapped harshlty back.

The woman blinked and left the club, Pinky quickly grabbed Peter and hid with him in a corner. Pinky collapsed again and clutched onto Peter harder and harder, tears were falling form the mans face as Peter embraced his lover again.

"Sssssshhhhh, calm down Pinky. That bitch doesn't know what she is talking about. I will not let her words get too me." Peter said as he made a rubbing motion over Pinky's back.

Pinky shook, "I can't count the amount of times we have been insulted about our relationship. Are you sure Peter you still want too be with me, despite all the harsh comments we are continuingly getting from other 'non gay' haters?"

Peter kissed Pinky and nodded his head, "Yes Pinky. Like I said I love you with all my heart. We know everything about each other, no one can give you the huge amount of love I have ever felt for you darling. May the entire world scream at us and beat me with a polle, I will never let you go."

Pinky smiled and kissed his lover again,"Ok darling."

A short while later Perry and Heinz appeared on the dance floor as well. The 4 men danced calmly to the music and other normal couples followed.

Heinz asked Perry if it was ok if he switched him with Pinky, he wanted to make sure the pink man was ok.

Perry nodded and danced closer too Peter and Pinky, both men quickly explained to them what they had planned and the two men nodded, after dancing another 3 minuets they switched partners.

Perry was now dancing with Peter and Pinky had Heinz in a embrace. It looked a bit ridicilouse considering Pinky was an entire head smaller then Heinz, but they resummed with the dance moves.

"Pinky are you ok? That was very harsh what the woman said about you and Peter." Heinz pointed out and continued focusing on the dance.

Pinky sighed a bit and nodded, "I know it is harsh Heinz. However, ever since me and Peter got together 4 years ago we have been getting a lot of hate E-mails, texts, post and comments from harsh people who won't accept our love for each other. So we are basicly swallowing it down. I've learned over time to just ignore them. Peter is also being hurt by the haters for our love."

"I'm sorry." Heinz said and the dance finished.

Heinz and Pinky bowed to each other as well as Peter bowing to Perry and the 4 friends walked back to the table and resumed with their meal. It was very strange that all 4 of them were accepting of each other.

And Heinz was pleased that he now understood how Perry swings with these two men. They are his best friends, as well as Heinz. And seemed to be fun to hang out with as well.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


End file.
